


Not Just Brothers

by Fallenangel87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has just gotten back from a hunt and he's been away from Sam for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work.Sam is 15.Please tell me what you think of it. ^-^

Sam was laying down in his bed thinking how late it is to still be awake for a cold winter's day. Dean was out on a hunt with their dad. The two were talking to another hunter about a group of werewolves and had left for two weeks, but Dean still hadn't returned. He was expecting the Impala to pull up to their crappy motel at least 4 hours ago.

"Where is he?"

Sam wondered he missed Dean and was worried that he wasn't back home yet. He looked up when he heard his bedroom door open there stood Dean.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said smiling as he walked over to his younger brother's bed.

"I was worried that you weren't going to make it back..." the younger Winchester whispered as he pulled Dean onto his bed.

"Sam I'll always make it back. I've got you to look after and to take care of." Dean told him. 

Sam kissed him passionately and pushed up against him as Dean grabbed a fistful of his soft, brunette hair. He put a hand on Dean's clavicle and slowly pulled away to take off his boxers. Dean undressed himself and began kissing down Sam's soft body. The older Winchester kissed down his brother's chest and then back up his neck.

"Dean do it." Sam moaned as he shuddered under his brother's lips.

Dean nodded and grabbed a long bottle of lube and poured some on his hand and stroked himself to complete hardness moaning as he did so. He slowly pressed a finger to Sam's entrance pushing it in he looked at Sam's face.

"So beautiful. My Sammy.." Dean murmured. He added another finger and began to stretch him Sam moaned softly.

"Dean now..." Sam gasped out of desperation as Dean leaned down pressing a kiss to his younger brother's soft lips. 

He slowly pushed his hard cock into Sam's still tight, hot body. He slowly began moving in and out of the brunette.

"H-Harder Dean!" Sam cried in pleasure and Dean began to quickly thrust in and out of Sam. He knew he had found his prostate when Sam threw his head back against the pillow's and moaned loudly. After a few more pump's Dean came as he did he cried out 

"Sam!" Dean took Sam's cock in his hand and began jerking him off it didn't take very long before Sam came with a moan.

"I love you Sam" Dean said while kissing him.

"I love you too Dean" he replied softly.

They were not just brother's they were so much more.


End file.
